Queen Bloom
by pirate babe
Summary: Two year's before Stella was to meet her in Gardenia, Bloom is whisked away to Domino, where the people of her Kingdom have thrived, but is ripe with crime and poverty. How can she hide her many secret's when she join's Alfea and from her new friends?


Disclaimer: Me Not Owny. Prop's to real creator though, but they won't let me buy it from them. BASTERDS! Everything in this fic that is not from the books is MINE! If you don't like this story, THEN DON'T READ IT. I don't have time to deal with people who read my story, hate it, keep on reading and then flame me over it. GET OVER IT! Not all stories are award winners, but at least we try. Happy criticizem is totally welcome, and if you have any idea's about my story and/or something that you REALLY REALLY want to see in it, review, and I will see what I can do. Idea's help me loads, because I get writer's block too easy. ON WITH STORY!!! : }

Chapter One!

My name is Bloom, and I was raised on Earth in a place called Gardenia.

I grew up with a perfectly normal family, had a perfectly normal childhood, and was just a perfectly normal teenager.

But, that was on the surface.

When I was fourteen years old, I was attacked in an alley way, and just as I was about to be stabbed, something both scary and wonderful happened to me.

I transformed, and when the light disappeared, I was in a blue mini skirt and top that both sparkled, as well as a pair of blue sparkling boots, with a small strange orange thing in my hair, and a pair of freaking WINGS.

After fighting the attacker off, putting him in hospital as a result, I confronted my parents and they admitted to me that I was adopted and that my dad had been given me by a golden woman in the middle of a raging fire, asking him to raise me, before disappearing without a trace.

After discovering that, I spent almost a month giving my parents the silent treatment, feeling more anger then I had thought possible at the fact that my entire life was a lie, before I had a dream one night last week, in which the golden woman appeared to me in my sleep.

_"Bloom, I have placed this message into your mind which would show itself to you when you became ready._

_You are the last known surviving member of the Planet Domino._

_You are Bloom Daphne Miriam NightWing-DragonFire, the second Princess to the Crown, your older sister being the crown Princess and heir to the throne._

_There are many things that I must tell you in a short amount of time, so please hold off on questions until the end._

_I'm just going to get right into it._

_Firstly, I am your Fairy Godmother, and I am also your Aunt, your father's baby sister._

_Secondly, I managed to get you to Earth just in time before you were going to be killed, essentially grabbing you and running, and I had to find someone to look after you quickly so that I could go back to Domino and help fight off the invading enemy, but alas, I was too late to do so._

_Thirdly, you are part Fairy; part Witch, as your mother was a fairy and your father was a wizard/specialist in sword fighting and dragon riding, which means you are a mix of these three things, as well as being the one to wield the Dragon Fire._

_Fourthly, the spell to create a portal to go somewhere else is simply "Portus"._

_When you wake up, you will find a map of the magical dimensions that you can travel to, as well as a key card that would even work on Earth, that is connected to the account that your parents made for you at birth._

_After the bank discovered that you were still alive using a special type of blood tracking magic that no magic can fool, they kept silent about the royal line of Domino not being broken as they are still under a confidentiality clause._

_Also, after discovering that Princess Bloom was alive, they kept on putting one thousand credits a week into your account which your parents had them doing since the day of your birth._

_After thirteen years, your account is considerably large, more then most Princesses can spend in a year even after going on a shopping spree every single week without fail, and upon your sixteenth birthday, the amount will move up to five thousand credits a week._

_While many believe that Domino has been completely destroyed, that is not so._

_Almost a billion of your subjects survived the attack on the planet, and every year, the population has grown about twenty thousand, probably more, but it has not been well._

_With no royal member to rule them, starvation and sickness as well as thievery and murder run rampant through the kingdom._

_In one week's time, the old royal guard will be told that their Princess Bloom is still alive, and after telling this to your people, they will come and collect you almost immediately._

_You will be crowned Queen of Domino within days of them collecting you, and you have an extremely tough time in front of you getting your kingdom under control and restoring it to it's former glory._

_You shall not have much time to stay a child any longer then you have._

_Being born as a Princess gives one great responsibility, but being that last remaining member of the royal line, either by marriage or by blood, of a kingdom that has fallen far means ten times more responsibility._

_If your sister had lived, you would never have to face any of this, but alas, I held her lifeless body in my very arms and buried her myself._

_And, as well as being Queen and running an entire kingdom, you are to train in your Fairy training, as well as your Witchcraft and also learning to fight in many forms, and you will also have to do much schooling to catch you up both magic and other wise._

_Lastly, when you become sixteen, you will go to Alfea school for your Fairy training, having been signed up since birth, which will make things even more difficult for you as you will also have to run a kingdom as the same time from afar._

_Be strong my beautiful Bloom, and know that I have faith in you, your parents and sister would be proud, and that we all love you._

_You will see me again one day, Your Majesty._

Waking up from that, I had believed it to be a dream for all of ten seconds before I saw the map and the key card waiting for me on my desk, just like my Godmother said.

After that, I freaked out for awhile, before pulling myself together.

I was never one to run from responsibility, and soon, I was to be responsible for an entire kingdom.

After pulling myself together, I thought over everything that I had learnt, and knew that I could never turn away from all of this now that I knew that it all existed.

It would be denying my birthright and my history.

The next week was spent almost silent before I got up the courage to tell my parents that I was to be disappearing soon, opting to tell them instead of the truth, that I was going away for magical schooling as my birth parents had signed me up for it, not that they knew I was not to start at Alfea for almost two whole years.

So, after two weeks, I woke up one mourning with a feeling that this was the day that I was to be collected.

After bidding my parents goodbye on their way to work and that I would write to them weekly, I was finally alone in the house.

Going back up to my bedroom, I spent the next three hours packing my suitcases, and had just showered and gotten into a pair of jeans, sneakers and a long sleeved black low necked midriff top, when several battle scarred middle aged men dressed in battered armour appeared in my room, and the moment that they saw me, they immediately fell to their knees and bowed their heads to me, right hands over their hearts, eyes lowered reverently.

"Your Majesty, Princess Bloom, we are your personal guard, and we are here to take you to Domino, where you will be crowned as our Queen in three days.

Please, tell us if you have any objections or doubts about leaving your life and family behind without a look back so that you can take on the enormous responsibility of being our Queen and ruling our kingdom," on of the guards said to me, looking ashamed for having said that, but not being able to help himself.

While I did have doubts, I refused to show them.

"I have none.

My bags are on my bed, so once you have them, we can get going," I told them calmly, as I picked up Kiko my pet rabbit, before two guards grabbed my four suitcases and then taking hold of my arm and gently leading me through a portal that they had created.

END CHAPTER ONE!


End file.
